A Couple's Crazed Adventure!
by MAD- The Awesomeman
Summary: Sequel to "Lost Legacy" Luffy and his new nakama Hancock will stop at nothing to escape the World Government's tyranny which will they succeed with a help of old enemies and new allies! Go LuHan!


**CHAPTER 1: Too Long of a Time**

Luffy fist clenched tightly as he stair down the wounded fishmen, all the horrible memories of his nakamas suffering came flooding to him in one big flash as his mind beamed itself full of rage. His face unchanging his anger still rising, Hancock just stared at him even thought she knew Luffy was usually childish when it comes to fighting evil pirates or tyrants he was able to show such traits of a true killer. This kind of anger Hancock knew it was similar on how she despised the World Nobles.

Luffy raised his fist once again to the air ready to pound him but a piece of him won't allow it. His wounded, and weaken further attacking him would make him less than the nobles he hated, instead he stared at him again unknowing what to do. All his hatred slowly banish the moment sooner he can not bring himself to harm a person who is weakened nor kill it.

"Hancock take him to the clinic." Luffy spoke which Hancock nodded

Arlong's eyes began to open making a quick survey in the room it was like it was a some patient room in the ship, he soon grab a scalpel just lying near bed he sleep upon taking it to his fist he got up from it taking small step and making it as quite as possible. He felt comport upon contact with the blade as he feel he can use it to defend himself or kill an enemy.

The fishman peeked at the cabin seeing two person as he do so, one is a teenage boy with spiked hair and the other is a beautiful woman just beside him the two are having a conversation and what they are talking are just beyond his hearing. Arlong not trusting anyone aside from his own fishman kind made a plan he shall kill the two fools and take the ship for himself.

But before he started his attack he made a quick look on himself he was healed maybe the two healed him, maybe their the one's who save him,

NO! That single word rushed to his mind they are humans like the World Noble and they are fishmen's enemies he thought. Inch by inch he came closer to the door ready to ponce at his full speed and murder them. He doesn't know who they are and maybe not aware of who he is.

Hancock know this kind of feeling, unease she can feel Luffy's insecurity as she is aware of her love one's face. Stagnant yet so serious.

"Luffy is their something bothering you?" Hancock asked "Is it about that fishman?"

"It is Arlong,he is an evil guy but apart from what he is now wounded and weakened I don't know what to do?" Luffy turned to her and took a few steps closer "Shall I toss him out or let him stay?"

Hancock slowly took her hand and placed it to his shoulder slowly bringing him to a hug "Oh Luffy you are so kind, your courage is only as big as your big heart this flit does not deserve your kindness yet you manage to show compassion to him even to the most worthless of scum, that's why I love you Luffy."

"Th... Thanks Hancock." Luffy said causing a blush on the Snake Empress's face

"Are we in our honey moon now?" She ask

"Um were not married you remember?"

"WHAT!? Luffy please don't divorce me! I know we can work this out!"

"Were not married! How can we divorce!"

"Luffy I'm begging you don't leave me!"

"HANCOCK!"

Arlong grinned, gripping the scalpel a bit more he was aiming for the boy even thought he look a bit of straw hat he thought that can't be him as he is already at the grand line, putting on animal like growl he took one more breath, using his stealth and strength he bash the door open spitting it into two.

Knowing surprise in his side he was confident that he can kill the two with ease but he was wrong, so very wrong!

Upon range Hancock landed to critical kicks in his chest making him drop his blade, it was then accompanied with a strong Gumo no Gumo no pistol in the abdomen by Luffy.

Hancock made her looking down pose on him which she is so looking down on her enemies that she is actually looking up.

"How dare you harm the love of my life fishman?" Hancock landed another kick to Arlong's chin "After all what Luffy done to you! You have no shame!"

**_(MAD: Take that Arlong how do you like karma now! Huh!?)_**

"Wait Luffy!?" Hancock quickly shout herself using her hand she just exposed Luffy's identity to him, an old enemy of Luffy.

Now Arlong's eyes are now filled wiht more anger, more rage and more desire to kill him, he lunged at Luffy with great speed but yet his has no comparison to that's of the Mugiwara captain.

***One Luffy punch later***

And with that the fish man's face was on the floor once again.

"What now? Are you going to kill me?"

Luffy placed his hat to his chest then he did something unexpected he helped him once again. Luffy help this fishman once he tried to kill him now yet Luffy came to help him again

"Your going to help me Arlong."

"WHAT!?" Hancock and Arlong yelled in union, it's a ridiculous idea indeed

"Look we need someone who navigated to the waters of both the red line and Grandline which you have made, we are both suck at navigating so how about you help us while we help you heal your injuries." Luffy put on his signature childish smile

"What do you think I will help you straw hat?" Arlong stood up grinning as he did knowing he had something the two don't have asense of navigation to this water wihtout it, they will float aimlessly here in the ocean and in the sick twisted mind of the fishman might even kill themselves in the process.

Arlong was about to bash a big NO to there face but a memory of his crew being captured by the marines and being taken to who knows where, stopped him.

A piece of Arlong stopped him to refuse the offer, his crew is gone, his injured, all he hold are now in the ruins because of the Mugiwaras, but maybe if he made a momentary alliance to them he might just escape the marines quicker and knowing how strong this two he can use them to save is captured fishmen crew, swallowing his pride for the sake of his fishman crew.

"Ok you win Straw hat! Here's the map!" Grudgingly he handed him a map of the oceans of the east blue.

"Thanks Arlong I know your not that evil."

Luffy proceeded to put the said paper inside his pants.

"OUCH!" Luffy screamed in pain

"Luffy what's wrong my love!?" Hancock said quickly siding with Luffy

"PAPER CUT!"

"HUH!?"

"PAPER CUT"

Hancock then landed a swift kick to Arlong's face

"This is all your fault Arlong!" Hancock snarled

"PAPER CUT! The map it's shredding my pole!" Luffy's knees soon dropped to the floor "I should have ask Coby for underwear."

"Hey! It wasn't my idea to put my map inside that idiot's pants!" Arlong defended himself

"If I don't get a daughter because of this I'm gonna rip yours Arlong and give it to Luffy as a replacement! You hear me!" Hancock proceeded to beat Arlong more

"Maybe I didn't think of this through?" Arlong asked himself "THEY ARE ALL INSANE!"

"Hancock help me!" Luffy felt his pole being sliced by the paper.


End file.
